The Boggart
by May La Nee
Summary: Draco Malfoy has to face the boggart during Lupin's Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson. Rated M for language and content. I found this back in my fanfic-folder -don't get your hopes up.


**I found this in the folder I keep my fics in, and figured I should upload it since I don't remember why I wrote it. **

A jet of sparks shot from the end of Professor Lupin's wand and hit the doorknob. The wardrobe burst open. Hook-nosed and menacing, Professor Snape stepped out, his eyes flashing at Neville. Neville backed away, his wand up, mouthing wordlessly. Snape was bearing down upon him, reaching inside his robes.

"R -- r -- riddikulus! "squeaked Neville.

There was a noise like a whip crack. Snape stumbled; he was wearing a long, lace-trimmed dress and a towering hat topped with a moth-eaten vulture, and he was swinging a huge crimson handbag. There was a roar of laughter; the boggart paused, confused, and Professor Lupin shouted, "Parvati! Forward!"

Parvati walked forward, her face set. Snape rounded on her. There was another crack, and where he had stood was a bloodstained, bandaged mummy; its sightless face was turned to Parvati and it began to walk toward her very slowly, dragging its feet, its stiff arms rising --

"Riddikulus!" cried Parvati.

A bandage unravelled at the mummy's feet; it became entangled, fell face forward, and its head rolled off.

"Draco!" professor Lupin then said.

Draco gave a surprised look.

"We had no Slytherins yet and we have to keep things fair, don't we?" professor Lupin said. Draco stared at him in disbelief.

"Can't keep it waiting…Seamus!" roared Professor Lupin.

Seamus darted past Parvati.

Crack! Where the mummy had been was a woman with floorlength black hair

and a skeletal, green-tinged face -- a banshee. She opened her mouth

wide and an unearthly sound filled the room -- 'Riddikulus!" shouted

Seamus.

The banshee made a rasping noise and clutched her throat; her voice was

gone.

"Now, Malfoy!" Lupin said more impatiently, and Draco walked to the front of the room unwillingly, passing Seamus and holding his wand up.

Crack! Where first the Banshee was, now stood – Lucius Malfoy?!

A surprised whisper rose from the group, especially when Draco just looked at his father when the man cocked his head up; "We should have never had you."

The boy gasped for air.

"As you're well aware, your mother never wanted you," the man smiled unpleasantly, "and as years progressed and you failed time after time… I slowly began to realize I didn't want you either."

"I-I… can't… think of anything... funny…" Draco sobbed, his words aimed at Lupin but his eyes fixed on his father.

"It's just a boggart," Lupin said, stepping closer.

"…remember the charm, Draco…" Lupin said softly but firmly.

"I'm _NOT_ embarrassing him in front of the entire-" Draco's cry was interrupted by the boggart laughing coldly. "You're wrong, Draco,…" the boggart said calmly, fully serious now; "You embarrass me all the time."

"He's just being a dickhead Drake, you can turn him into anything!" Pansy said from the back of the room as she started to make way forward.

Then the boggart opened its mouth again; "You know Draco… Even to this day… I wonder-" -he looked down on the boy -"why you didn't finish what you started."

"W-What are you talking about…?" Draco managed, regaining his voice

The boggart's expression changed into an angry grimace and he said through clenched teeth; "I am _talking_ about you trying to end that miserable life of yours."

Draco took a step back - the boggart that was his father sneered - Draco took another step back - "..can't even kill yourself…" - And then Draco ran out of the room.

"Draco!" professor Lupin called.

"FUCK you and your shit lesson!" Draco called back before slamming the door.

Blaise Zabini then shoved some people aside to follow the blonde. When he passed the boggart there was a loud CRACK and Lucius Malfoy became Draco… cutting his own wrists.

When the blood started dripping professor Lupin jumped in front of it, and the boggart turned into Lucius Malfoy once more; "I am suing you for unethical practices, Lupin…"


End file.
